The proposed invention provides an improvement to a spindle described in an existing utility model in the name of the same owner, TALLERS RATERA, S. A., under No. 9101469/7 for “IMPROVED SPINDLE FOR BRAIDING MACHINES”.
The new spindle is contemplated as an improvement of some component parts of the one described in said prior utility model, which is the result of the experience and observations made over several years using the spindle in question.
In particular, the company TALLERES RATERA, S. A. has discovered that the system for removing the spring that charges the rod attached to said sliding thread support-guide was a complicated and delicate task, said spring-charged rod having to be released, by gripping it at one of its ends and removing it from a recess provided in the thread support-guide compressing said spring, in order to subsequently, by increasing the compression of the spring, move the rod towards the outside, finally removing the spring from its housing through the lower part of the capsule. In other words, this meant dismantling and/or handling various parts in order to remove said spring from inside its housing in the capsule.
Also, sometimes, with the previous arrangement there was also the risk of said spring “springing” because it was not retained properly in its seat.
Another aspect which has proved problematic concerns the cap-like upper nylon bush or reel head (or boxer), designated in said Utility Model No. 9101469 with reference number 29 and which is produced in three parts although no specific details of this are provided in said model. The use of said bush in the spindle mentioned in said prior utility model has shown wear and tear problems and has meant that the tasks for assembling and dismantling said cap were slightly slow. Due to all this, the applicant has considered it necessary to improve said spindle providing a suitable solution to the mentioned problems.